


By the fire's glow

by thepilot



Category: The Sisters Brothers - Movie Adaptation (2018)
Genre: Filler, Fireside snuggles, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Movie Adaptation, super short fic.





	By the fire's glow

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Please be kind.

****The sun had set a few hours ago, the sky now a mystic blue-black with stars twinkling through the few passing clouds. The fire was warm and bright, illuminating it’s closest companions in a soft glow. Warm was going on again: formulas, calculations, and most importantly, optimism. His eyes were as big as they could be, with a smile tugging at his lips as his mustache rocked from side to side like a boat in a storm. Morris had stopped listening long ago, and so he smiled and nodded and hummed when he thought it right to do so. He loved listening to Warm talk, no matter what he was saying. But then again he also loved-

“Morris? Morris, have you been paying attention to anything I've said?”

The man shook his head, looking down as a blush creeped across his cheek.

“No. I've been paying attention to you. Just not your words.”

Warm shook his head, sighing as he stood up and brushing his pant legs as he walked over to Morris, sitting down beside him and resting a soft head on his shoulder. Morris dug around for Warm’s hand and finally connected with it, linking their fingers together. They sat in silence for a time, enjoying one another’s company, the only noise coming from the pop and hiss of the fire, until Morris heard the soft, endearing sounds of Warm’s snoring. 


End file.
